Classic Love Story I Guess
by KarmagisaAllTheWay
Summary: Fem!Nagisa x Karma One-shot! Nagisa is kind of clueless and Karma is too perspective for his own good. Crushes are formed, hidden feelings realized, and tree climbing(?)! Read to find out more! ((Picture does not belong to me))


"Hey Nagi~" A devilish redhead boy greeted a tiny blue haired girl at the bottom of the hill, catching up with her as she paused for him. "Oh- Hey Karma! It's not like you to be here this early…" The tall boy started walking past the bluenette as he responded with a flirty tone, "Guess you're just finally rubbing off on me!" She accepted the answer and started walking with him. They continued with their usual conversations, planning assassinations, discussing comic books, all the normal teen subjects. What the redhead boy forgot to mention was that he was actually there so he could spend more time with his small friend. Though it only allowed him a few minutes more, he didn't mind much.

He had just recently developed some feelings for Nagisa. Granted, he had had a small crush on her from the beginning, but now he felt it was much more serious. He couldn't stand only being friends for much longer… But he was being patient for his friend's sake. He knew there was no way she had realized his feelings, nor had she even thought about her own. He noticed her blushing when he was too close to her, or when he was actually being nice for once. He also noticed the way her face lit up when she saw him. It was obvious to him and everybody else that she liked him… not so much to her though. It felt weird to him, understanding her feelings more than she did herself. But he didn't care, because he found her cluelessness utterly adorable.

"Karma!" Nagisa yelled the boy's name loud enough so that he could finally hear her. He hadn't realized that he was zoning out while she was talking. "You weren't listening were you! Karma, I'm gonna have to stop being your friend if you keep treating me like this…" She threatened getting a ridiculously dramatic reaction out of her tall friend. "No! Anything but that," He grabbed onto the tiny girl (receiving a small blush he pretended not to notice) as if holding onto life itself, "Please don't leave me! How could I possibly find another tiny blue-haired girl to pick on?!" She suddenly tried to high kick the boy off of her, forcing him to let go and block as he laughed at her reaction. "So we're only friends so you can pick on me?!" The girl questioned the laughing devil. He starts running away, pretending to be scared of the tiny ball of furry running after him.

Soon enough they make it to the classroom, the girl still trying to fight him as he holds onto her wrists to defend himself. He still can't stop laughing at the adorable attempts of harming him. She finally gives up on the fight as more classmates flood into the classroom. They decide to sit at their respective seats and get ready for class.

"Hey Nagisa!" A short girl, not much taller than Nagisa, greets the bluenette. Nagisa smiles and greets her back, "Good morning Kayano!" Kayano smirks, Nagisa just tilts her head in response, not understanding the facially expression in relation to current events. "I saw you and Karma earlier… you guys were so flirting!" She almost, ALMOST, yells at the shorter girl in front of her. The girl receives a flustered retort, "N-No we weren't!" Nagisa said this much louder than she would have preferred, getting the attention of most of the class, including the red devil himself. "Oh~" Karma walks up to the two girls, with a knowing grin, "Whatcha Talkin about? Could it possibly have have something to do with me?" He slyly sits on one of their desks, looking forward to the teasing to be had from this situation. "About how you guys were _totally_ flirting earlier." The green haired individual blurts about with no regrets. Nagisa is totally flushed by now, not knowing why though. "C-can we not talk about this? Karma and I are just friends… why would we be flirting?!" The bluenett speaks up while staring at the ground, somehow hurting herself with her own words. There was a long pause before someone said anything, "Yeah…" Karma says, seeming a little disappointed as he walks back to his desk. Nagisa looks up, subtle sadness feeling her eyes as the boy walks away. "Wait… what did I do?" She turns to the green haired girl behind her, in response her friend sighs, "You're so clueless, I swear.."

Later that day Nagisa is texting Karma from home, lying comfortably on her bed. She looks over at the clock, widening her eyes as she realizes how long she's been texting. ' _Omg Nagi, check this out, do you remember these? Like every girl in elementary was OBSESSED with them Lol'_ Nagisa reads the text that pops up on her screen, then she clicks on the link he sent, curious to what he's talking about. 'How to tell you're in love' She mentally reads the title, cringing as she remembers. ' _Oh boy… those were so cringey, I remember people would be like "Do they match the list?" whenever someone had a crush.'_ she responds to his text, while he's typing back she starts thinking. She keeps staring at the website he sent… staring… and staring.. Finally curiosity gets the better of her and she reads the list.

' _1\. I feel safe around this person'_ The girl tries to think who she feels most safe around, then comes to the conclusion of either Karma or Kayano, then continues to read. ' _2\. I tend to blush when this person is around'_ She thinks back to this morning, noting that she was with Karma and Kayano both while blushing, so she scrolls down to the next point. " _3\. This person teases me a lot or I tease them'_ Nagisa automatically thinks of Karma, who doesn't go one whole minute without teasing the poor girl, but then mentally notes that a few other people do as well. She then looks at the final two points. ' _4\. You find yourself being pulled to this person no matter where you go. 5. You worry about this person excessively'_ Nagisa racks her brain thinking of anyone who fits the last two points. She does tend to worry a lot about Kayano, but she wouldn't consider herself being _pulled_ towards her all the time. _What about Karma.._ The girl thinks. She worries about Karma WAY too much, even more than Kayano. _He's constantly getting in fights though, so how could I not be worried?_ The girl reassures herself, but then glances at the last point again. She remembers when she first met karma and how she had felt like she was being pulled towards him. At the time she thought it was just because she was curious about the devilish boy. _Was it more than that?_ She thinks to herself, suddening becoming very questioning over her feelings for her best friend.

' _NAGISA.'_ Nagisa is brought back to reality, realizing Karma has been trying to get her attention for the past 10 minutes. ' _Sorry, I was just.. Distracted.'_ She replies to his flurry of texts, waiting for his response. ' _Jeez… must have been some distraction to take your attention for freaking 10 minutes in the middle of a conversation.'_ The blue-haired girl doesn't respond, still trying to gather her thoughts. ' _Hey Karma… '_ She messages him, not wanting to accept her possibly new feelings just yet. ' _What if someone matches all the points on the list..?'_ The girl stares at her phone blushing, waiting for his answer. ' _Then you're probably in love with them. Kind of the whole point of the list Lol'_

"Uh oh…" The girl says aloud, her face turning bright red. Boy is she glad Karma can't see her face right now. Nagisa gently sets her phone on her bed side table, ignoring the vibrations as Karma continues to message her. "Don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight… at least not until I figure this out…" She thinks aloud, curling into her bed for comfort.

"Na-gi-sa~" Karma whispers into his best friend's ear, who is currently staring into space for the 10th time that day. The blue haired girl gives a dramatic leap away from him in response, even falling to the floor. The boy looks at her in surprise, quickly offering a hand to the blushing girl on the floor. Embarrassed, the girl accepts this offer and gets on her feet again with his help. "Jeez I'm sorry I scared you that much." Karma sarcastically commented on the reaction. Nagisa just stays quiet, still blushing. The boy looks at her questioningly, curious as to why she's been so weird today. All of the blanks stares, jumpiness, and she hasn't been talking as much either. _Something has to be up…_ The boy thinks, but decides it'd be best to ask her after school, in case it's something she doesn't want the whole class to know. Mentally noting this, he sits back to his seat, as their huge yellow teacher flashes into the room, starting that days lesson.

 _Why can't I calm down…_ Nagisa thinks to herself. All day she'd been so pins up around Karma. She knew this would probably happen, but she still doesn't like it. It was so natural being with Karma before, but now that she knew (Or at least thought she knew) her true feelings, it was much harder. The bluenette sighs heavily. "Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend…" The girl whispers to herself, but then soon realizes someone could have heard. She looks around frantically seeing if anyone had shown any reaction, luckily she didn't notice anyone. She lightly sighs, holding onto her heart, relief setting in. Little did she know, a redheaded boy who sits two seats behind her to the left, can read lips.

The boy almost giggles. _She finally realized, huh?_ He smiles at the thought of finally expressing his feelings more clearly. He had never really hid his crush before, but never made it obvious either. Afterall, if his crush had found out he liked her, then he would miss out on her confused blushing faces she made constantly, question her feelings and denying them. It might've been a little sadistic, but the boy didn't care. Doesn't matter anymore though, now that the girl finally came to terms with her feelings.

"Hmm…" The boy hums aloud, thinking of a slightly different subject now. _Should I confess soon? Or should I let her have a crush for a little while longer…_ The boy thinks, both hands on his chin, supporting his head. Karma doesn't know if he can hold back much longer, now that the girl knows her feelings. But then again, she did just now realize this, so maybe he should let her experience having a crush for awhile? _I have a feeling this isn't a struggle normal people go through…_ The headhead humors himself over his current predicament. His smile slowly turns down, as he racks his mind more over the difficult decision. He glances over at his blonde friend, who is currently passing notes, and comes up with an idea.

That friday, after school, a certain redhead boy and blonde girl sit at a nearby cafe. The blonde, being Nakamura, taps her finger waiting for Karma to state his purpose for taking her out there. "Well?!" She asks, tired of waiting. The redheaded boy, not knowing he would actually be a little nervous doing this, prepares himself. "Jeez calm down. I'll tell you, but promise not tell anyone until I say you can, okay?" The blonde girl gives a curious look, raising one eyebrow, as he leans in closer. "So, as you probably know, I've had a crush on Nagisa for awhile now, " The blonde nods, but is still surprised he's actually admitting it aloud, "Well… you probably also know she has feelings for me…" Nakamura stares at him, then starts laughing very loud, getting the attention of all the people in the café. Karma shushes the girl angrily getting her to calm down. "I can't believe you knew and haven't confessed yet!" She whisper yells at him, finding this very humoring. The boy defends himself, "But I knew she hadn't figured out that she liked me yet so I was waiting till she did!"

Nakamura sat back and thought about that last sentence and finally figured out why she was here, and why he was telling her all these things. "She figured it out, didn't she?" The blonde girl smirks when the boy in front of her nods. "Yeah… She was talking to herself and I could read her lips so… anyway, now to the reason I need you," The blonde nods her head, leaning back smuggly, preparing to milk him for all he's got in exchange for whatever he needs, "I really don't know what to do… should I confess or let her have a crush…?"

There's a long pause as Nakamura stares at the redhead in disbelief. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?" The girl asks, not even joking, upsetting the boy who was being serious. "Just help me, okay?" Karma starts getting a little annoyed as the girl sighs, then lightly laughs. "This is so easy," She looks up at him with a knowing look, "Confess you idiot! You've been waiting for this!" She stands up, reaching over the table to flick the boy on his forehead, receiving a small 'ouch' from him. She plops back down, immediately getting a small rise out of Karma for the flick, which actually hurt, as he put it. The boy calms down then gets back to the issue at hand. "But I just thought it'd be a little weird… she just figured out all this, which must be a little overwhelming on it's own, and then suddenly her new crush confesses to her..?" The redhead looks down, voice getting a little softer. "Wow~" The blonde comments jokingly, "Are you _really_ the Karma I know? Because that guy's a total sadist, but this Karma is WAY too caring! It's almost annoying." She looks at her nails like one of those means girls on TV, she thinks about how sassy she must look and feels very rewarded. **(Author: honestly I'd date Nakamura IRL, she all saSsY)**

Karma ignores her sass and just keeps staring at the floor, still lost in his thoughts. The girl looks at him annoyed that he wasn't even listening. She quickly calms down and sighs, running her hands through her hair. "Karma." She says, getting to the boy to look up at her, she stares at him seriously. "You're thinking too much about this. Stop CARING so much about what she'll do or think. When it comes to love, you are allowed to be a little selfish, ya know? Besides, why wouldn't she be glad that her crush confessed to her?! Even if she's a little surprised, it's not like it'll hurt her, right?!" The redhead boy stares at the girl, not moving an inch. Something about her words struck a chord with him. _Yeah…_ The boy thinks, _What was I even thinking? Why was I so worried? It all seems so clear to me now, I can't even figure out why it was so confusing before… Must of just got caught up in my own thoughts._

The boy gathers his thoughts and something seems to click in him that causes him to finally react. "Thanks!" He looks up at her with sparkling, wide-open eyes. She nods with a smile on her face, dramatically bowing to him. Karma starts gathering his stuff, "Here," He puts a 20 dollar bill on the table, "Go ahead and get yourself something, I'm gonna go!" He swings his bag over his arm, running out the door before Nakamura can even respond.

"Jeez…" She smiles to herself, "Guess I'll always be the one to give advice but never get a date myself." She humors herself, signaling a waiter. She stares as a very cute, nervous, blushing girl that looks around her age pushes through the restaurant to get to her. "S-sorry! I should have been here sooner… It's my first day…Sorry.. I already said that, didn't I? Sor- wait, no, sorry-Ah! Okay, I'm just going to take your order now.." The short girl stares at the floor with a blush, shaky hands holding pen to paper, waiting for an order. Nakamura starts smirking. "Well hello there~" She responds, receiving a confused look from the girl. _God must be on my side today…_ The girl thinks, starting a conversation with the tiny gift from heaven in front of her.

' _Hey Nagi~'_ The blue haired reaches over to her phone to read the message she got. She smiles as she sees it's Karma using her nickname he gave her. Though she would never admit it, she loved that nickname, she thought it was cute. ' _Hello :3 Where you been? You usually text me right after you get home!'_ She adds to the conversation, happily jumping onto her bed, bouncing after the impact. ' _Awh, did you miss me ;3 '_ She laughs at his response, smiling even wider as her texts back. She does blush a little, though, as she did actually miss him. ' _You wish xb'_ Nagisa texts back, a little disappointed that she didn't have the courage to tell the truth. She stares at the little bubble indicating that he's texting, until yet another message pops up. ' _Well I missed you'_

. . . usually the boy would add some face or one of those swirly lines to indicate that he was joking, but he didn't this time. The girl blushed at his response, but quickly let the thought that he was serious go. _He was probably just kidding like usual._

' _Hey… can we meet up?'_ Nagisa receives another message from Karma, after not answering his last one. She looks at her phone strangely. His question was very sudden, she starts typing back, temporarily forgetting about what she was conflicted about before. ' _Probably… Why so sudden? Something wrong…?'_ She feels worry fill up in her chest. A million different scenarios run through her mind as she waits for another reply. ' _No! Nothing wrong! I just wanted to tell you something… in person."_ The girl calms down as soon as she read the message. _I really do worry excessively…_ she thinks back to that list from before and a blush starts to form but she soon shakes her head making it go away. _Something he wants to tell me? In person!? What could possibly be so important…_ Nagisa starts to feel worry fill up again but then reminds herself he said nothing was wrong, and he never lies when it matters. ' _Well okay then…'_ She starts searching for a sweatshirt to put on, as it's pretty cold outside. ' _Be in our classroom as soon as possible'_ She reads it and questions why there but ignores her confusion and starts heading out instead.

"Karma!" The boy hears from the door of the classroom he's been waiting in for a few minutes. He turns and finds just the blue-haired girl he was looking for. "Took ya long enough!" he jokes as the girl catches her breath. The girl had run up the hill, she didn't know why, but she did anyway. She quietly walks closer to the boy, still catching her breath. "Now!" She starts, "What was so important that you had to say face to face?" Nagisa's breathing calms down, able to have a stable conversation. "No beating around the bush, huh? Well you're gonna have to wait just a few more minutes, " The boy grabs the girl's wrist, receiving a blush, starting to pull her back outside, "I got something I wanna show you!" He chants happily, running into the forest around the school, forcing the girl to follow with his tight grip. The girl wanted to protest, but didn't have the time.

They run for a few minutes, Nagisa growing increasingly curious. She thought she had seen this whole forest, inside and out, so where could he possibly be taking her? And how did he even know this place? "Where- ha- Are we- ha-GOING?" Nagisa tries to get out in between breaths. Karma just dodges the question by saying, "It's a surprise! And we're almost there!" He says without even taking a breath, which annoys her a little. She decides to just stay quiet for the rest of their run, knowing that he's never going to tell her until they get there.

After about another 5 minutes, Karma lets go of her wrist and starts looking around for something. Nagisa just stays still, watching him as he searches. "What are you looking for?" She asks, curiosity getting the better of her. "I made markings around here somewhere… Oh! There they are!" He points to two marks, probably made by a knife, in a tree. She walks closer to the spot he pointed at. They seem to be in the shape of arrows pointing up. She tilts her head at the markings, backing away a little when she sees karma's hand appear before her. "Hold onto my hand." He demands, the girl blushes but compiles, slowly taking his hand. He quickly starts climbing into the tree with the markings, helping her get up to certain branches, being so short. **(Author: Rip nagisa)** Nagisa is suddenly glad she decided to wear her sport shoes.

"Okay! We're here!" The boy cheers, as he pulls the girl below him up to the top of the tree. She looks at him questionly, wondering what's so cool about a tree. As soon as she turns her head, she realizes what all the fuss was about. The city lights colored by the gorgeous sunset were amazing, nearly took her breath away. Karma smiles, as he watches her face light up at the sight before her. He scoots over to a large-ish platform (Just something made of plywood he had put there before) and pats the spot beside him, looking at the girl beside him. She gets on the platform as well, glad she finally has better footing. Neither of them say anything, soaking in the amazing view, that gradually gets darker and darker, causing the city lights to get brighter and stand out more.

As the sunset completely fades away Nagisa is the first to speak up. "Thanks for taking me here... definitely worth the trip." She laughs a little, earing a laugh in return. Silence falls for a few more seconds, until nagisa speaks up, yet again. "So is this all you wanted to show me?" She turns her head to the boy beside her, who keeps his eyes on the scenery. "Yeah… but," He turns his head, "I still have something I need to tell you…" He stares into Nagisa's ocean blue eyes, the girl staring back into his mercury ones. They begin to form small blushes and karma decides to be the first to break their eye contact. "Uh…" He thinks, trying to gather his courage to finally say it.

"Oh! What was it that you wanted to say?" Nagisa asks, grabbing ahold of reality again, still having a slight blush on her face. Karma doesn't answer and instead looks down, thinking to himself. "Karma…" Nagisa grabs Karma's shoulder, giving him a worried look. He looks up at her, smiles at her gesture. He turns his whole body to face the girl, then closes his eyes taking a deep breath. "I'm… I'm in love with you." He finally says the words he's been holding in for such a long time.

Karma opens his eyes, finding a Nagisa, red as a tomato, staring at him. There was a very long, awkward silence. He was waiting for nagisa to something so he decides to speak up. "I've always had a small crush on you, but recently it started getting more serious so…" He stares at the blushing girl, who seemed to drift deeply in thought, almost becoming doll like, "Nagisa?" He asks, trying to bring her back. She quickly jumps at the mention of her name, and is suddenly very lively compared to her limp state from before. "S-sorry! I was just surprised is all…" She looks away from the boy, but then drags her eyes back to him, "Is that why you brought me here?" She asks, head still tilted down but eyes locked onto his. He nods in response, Nagisa looks away again, cheeks still having not calmed down whatsoever. "I.. uh.. Well I uh.." The girl tries to respond but is having trouble getting her words out. She tightly closes her eyes, still trying to answer but failing miserable.

Suddenly the girl feels karma's hand over her own, she quickly turns her head back to him. She seemed surprised by the blush on his face, just as red as hers. He's always so sly and confident, so seeing this was unexpected. _He must be as nervous as I am…_ the bluenette thought, calming down some and closing her eyes to take a breath. She leans forward and rests her forehead on his. She smiles before saying, "I love you too…" Karma breathes out loudly, slowly wrapping his arms around the tiny girl.

"Hey Nagi~" The redhead greets the bluenette as she approaches him at the bottom of their E-class hill. "Hey Karma!" She cheerfully responds, starting to walk up the hill, Karma soon following behind her. Karma looks around to see if anyone is around, then slowly grabs his new _girlfriend's_ hand. She blushes, but doesn't take away her hand or say anything, just squeezes his hand tighter. They both take in the moment, being able to hold each other's hand on this hill that suddenly looks much prettier than its usual sadistic features. Walking to school together, no one around… Everything is perfect and they wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
